HudsonAntonio
by olivialourde
Summary: I never finished this, but I explored the relationship I created between my character and Antonio. I love Jon Seda so much.


_(Antonio and Hudson, decked out in their undercover identities, bust into the bar, knocking people down in the process. Antonio wears a leather jacket, black boots, a black t shirt, jeans, and sports general badassery. Hudson is in a leather jacket as well, a beanie on her head, a nose ring in her nostril, black boots that could kill with a blow to the head, and is pretty fucking scary. Antonio trains his gun over the crowd's head. He fires a shot into the bar, exploding a glass.)_

Antonio: All right, bitches, drop your wallets and jewelry into my lady's bag, and you get to go home to your families tonight. Come on, come on! Move it! Let's go!

 _(Hudson moves through the crowd quickly, until a hand grabs her by the neck. Antonio stops, aiming his gun. He jumps down, moving towards them. A gangbanger type puts a knife to Hudson's throat, and Antonio tries to cover up his fear. The bar clears out quickly, and Antonio moves closer and closer to Hudson.)_

Banger: You're trying to rob this bar? You must be new in town. I'm D, and I'm about to be your worst nightmare, bitches.

Antonio: Who are you callin' bitch, son?!

D: The guy who's holding a knife to your ho's throat!

 _(Hudson slams her elbow into D's throat, and as he doubles over, she breaks his nose. She grabs him by the neck, gripping it tight.)_

Hudson: Who's the bitch now, D? Take us to your boss! Right now!

 _(She holds the gun to his throat, and he leads them to the basement, where the boss is. The boss, Erwin, looks surprised.)_

Erwin: Yo, D, who the hell is this?!

D: Yo, dawg, they just ripped off the bar upstairs.

 _(Erwin stands, raising his .45 at Antonio's head. Hudson thinks quickly, switching her right hand to her gun, holding it to Erwin's head.)_

Hudson: You've got two options here, honey. You can get shot and get your little messenger boy killed, or you can lower your gun and hear my proposition.

 _(Erwin withdraws his gun from Antonio's head. Hudson lowers her gun as well, and throws D out of the room. She locks the door behind her.)_

Erwin: I'm not accustomed to being treated like this.

Hudson: I don't care what you're used to. My man and I, we've gotten a taste of Chicago, and we're gonna be sticking around. Indefinitely. You show us to some decent work, we'll leave your crew alone. We'll even throw you some bones.

Erwin: And why should we do this?

 _(Hudson holds the gun against his eye socket, grabbing his hair.)_

Hudson: Because if you don't, I'm going to take you and each of your men apart piece by piece and start mailing you all home to your families. Imagine little children opening up boxes to the rotten, decaying body parts of their fathers. You understand?

Erwin: You guys are just nuts.

 _(With no warning, Hudson digs the blade of the knife into his finger. After he screams, she breaks his wrist, slamming him down into the chair.)_

Hudson: Now sit your five dollar ass down before I make change!

 _(Antonio looks a little startled, but covers himself well.)_

Erwin: Come by tomorrow night. I'll have a score for you. And stop ripping off my bar.

 _(Hudson brings the back end of her gun down onto the back of his neck.)_

Hudson: You don't tell us what we can and can't do!

 _(Antonio kicks him in the stomach and then lands a few blows on his face, watching as it swells up. They leave. They jump in their car and drive around for a few hours before returning to their SRO that they have rented under their fake names. They lock the door behind them, sitting down. Hudson finally reveals that she had been shaking the entire time, and Antonio finally relaxes. They pull off their jackets and go to separate rooms to change into more comfortable clothes. Hudson emerges from the bathroom, looking much more like herself and relaxed. Antonio cannot take his eyes off her in her yoga pants, though he's trying to control himself.)_

Antonio: Did you know what you were doing in there?

Hudson: Not a damn clue. Once he put that gun to your head, everything went black. I would have killed him if I didn't catch the look in your eye after I cut him. I had to protect you, Antonio.

Antonio: Now they'll fear us.

Hudson: If I keep up this psycho act, it might help us.

Antonio: Stick with it for now. Let's Skype Voight.

 _(They pull up their tablet and Skype call Voight. Voight and Lindsay's faces appear on screen.)_

Lindsay: How did it go?

Antonio: You didn't tell me you were sending me in with a psycho, you guys. Those guys are terrified of Hudson. She almost cut Erwin's finger off. I think he peed himself.

Hudson: He didn't pee himself.

Voight: I want them scared of you. You know we operate on our own terms. I want you to keep up the psycho routine. You guys are killing it right now. We're getting chatter like crazy on the wiretaps.

Antonio: I'm just concerned that if they see Hudson as a loose cannon, they'll kill us.

Lindsay: Don't worry about it. We're not gonna let them hurt you. Just get some solid evidence that we can arrest on and we'll cover your back the whole way.

Hudson: That's what I like to hear.

Voight: Just keep it up, okay? We'll Skype tomorrow when you can.

Antonio: Got it.

 _(Antonio ends the call, and Hudson pushes herself back into the corner. Antonio puts an arm around her.)_

Hudson: I'm not feeling 100% with this, Antonio.

Antonio: What's your gut saying?

Hudson: I need to show them I'm not totally crazy. Show them I'm capable of reason.

Antonio: What can I do to help you feel better?

Hudson: Let's get some sleep.

 _(They turn off the light and lay down together in the bed. Antonio is quiet, pulling Hudson close to him.)_

Hudson: How legit do we have to make this look, Antonio? 'Cause if someone walked in here now…

Antonio: Relax. It's not going to get out of hand.

Hudson: We can't. You know that, Antonio. We can't cross the line. I would never… Ever put you in a position to do something you shouldn't. Let me sleep on the floor.

Antonio: No. I'll sleep on the floor. I can't let you sleep on the floor.

Hudson: I don't know. What if someone busts in here? We have to make this look good, Antonio.

Antonio: Look, just stop being so rigid right now, okay? Let's both just agree that we're undercover in a really unstable and dangerous situation, and we both need someone to hold us and vice versa. I'm married, you're in a relationship, but all we have is each other. It's that simple. All right? Don't argue. No one will have to know, and our cover will look 100% legit. Now, come here.

 _(Antonio pulls Hudson into him, spooning her from behind. Hudson realizes from how tight he is holding her that he is genuinely upset. She relents and turns over, hugging him tightly.)_

Hudson: It's going to be okay. It's okay, Antonio, we'll get through this assignment.

Antonio: I swear, when he put the knife to your throat, Charlotte, I thought it was all over. We wouldn't have gotten out alive if it weren't for you.

 _(He grips her close, the intimacy of the moment almost overwhelming for both of them. They fall asleep holding each other, until dawn, when Erwin kicks in their door, and they jerk awake. Hudson has her gun and is on her feet in seconds, pressing it to his nose. Antonio, who was hit by a piece of the door in the head, is a little dazed. Hudson is in Rambo mode.)_

Hudson: Most people knock, dickweed!

 _(She hits him with her gun, and he hits the floor like a sack of bricks. Slipping her brass knuckles on, she punches him twice across the face until Antonio regains himself. Antonio drags Erwin by the back of the neck and throws him down the stairs. Hudson jumps down them, slamming his face on the step and holding it there.)_

Hudson: You don't come to where we live. You don't kick down our door.

Erwin: Look up, bitch!

 _(Antonio grabs Hudson, pulling her away. She looks up, and six of his guys are standing there, various weapons in hand. Hudson laughs like a psycho, actually scaring Antonio, and definitely scaring Erwin. She pulls out her knife, stabbing Erwin in the right shoulder, laughing maniacally.)_

Hudson: I also made a rule against parties in our residence!

 _(Everyone else freezes, as Erwin is bleeding out.)_

Hudson: Now I can make sure you wind up in a hospital, or I can make sure every single one of you winds up in the lake. Which is it gonna be, boys?

 _(They all leave. She smiles, turning to Erwin.)_

Hudson: Now what was so important that you couldn't wait for us to come to you, honey? Go ahead, you can tell me.

Erwin: Please, I need a doctor.

Hudson: I'm not inclined to get you one until you tell me what it is you want.

Erwin: I was going to have you killed… Please…

Hudson: And why should I let you live, then? Huh? Just let you die, huh? Another gangland killing in Chicago. No one will care.

Erwin: My boys will hunt you like a dog.

Hudson: Maybe. But I doubt it after they see what I could do your body.

 _(After a moment of terrifying silence, she pulls his phone out of his pocket, dialing 911. She drops his phone and lets go of him, walking away.)_

Hudson: You're lucky I was blessed with merciful heart.

 _(She and Antonio bolt for their car. After 20 minutes of driving, Antonio jerks the wheel, stopping on the side of the road. He yanks Hudson out of the car.)_

Antonio: Are you out of your mind, Charlotte?! What were you doing?!

Hudson: Keeping us alive, Antonio!

Antonio: There's line between what we can do and what we can't, and you flirted with it!

Hudson: Shut up, Antonio! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I didn't see you doing anything to avoid our death, so I did what I had to! You should be so lucky that I'm willing to take that hit for you!

Antonio: That is NOT what you did, Charlotte!

Hudson: Shut up, Antonio! We're alive right now and that's all that matters! You don't like it, you're welcome to stay here on the side of this road, but I'm getting out of here right now!

 _(Hudson jumps in the driver's seat, waiting for Antonio to jump in._


End file.
